The Swan Princess
by Androsama
Summary: Everyone knows the story of the Swan Lake. But what happens when Rumplestiltskin offers a deal to princess Odette?


**The Swan Princess**

The girl was sitting sat at the window, with one of her hands she grabbed the golden bars and looked at the far away wistfully. Her beautiful, blue eyes were watery from tears, and her soft, golden hair fall on her shoulders and back. She wore a simple, but expensive white dress, and on the top of her head there was a small crown made of gold. She couldn't be more than just sixteen years old, her face was really cute, rather beautiful and a little bit childish like every young woman who leaves her childhood behind. She was short, but she was reedy and graceful like a birch tree. Her tears started to flow as she was thinking about, she can never leave this room in her whole life. She wanted to be with the boy, who she truly and madly loved, and who she can never ever see again thanks to that monster who keeps her captive.

Her eyes were focused on the faraway and she hoped the prince who she loved so much will come and rescue her. But she knew it would be impossible. The evil magician, Rothbart, who locked the girl away probably did something for the prince never find her. And even if he would find the way here, he would only die. The girl didn't notice, she's not alone in the room anymore, but someone is watching her. Someone, who came her just for her. But the girl was too deep feeling sorry for herself and worried about her True Love, so she didn't see the someone who was sitting on her bed and watching her. After a few minutes she heard a soft cough and she turned around afraid. Her eyes went round in shock as she looked at the man who now stood up and smiled at her.

The girl looked worried at the stranger who was taller than her, his skin was between the green and grey, his eyes were evil yet cheerful as he looked at the girl. The man smiled sly as he was looking at the girl. He wore a black coat, black leather-trousers and black boots so his full appearence was really fearful. His hair went almost until his shoulders, it was grey and wavy, he stood straight but every could see, he has not good intentions.

"Who... who are you?" The girl asked softly. "What... what do want from me?

"That's not the question, what I want from you, dear Odette" Rumplestiltskin said. "The question is, what do you want from me."

"I don't understand" Odette shook her head. "How do you know my name? How do you know anything about me and how did you get in here?"

"Too much questions, dearie" The imp giggled as he walked around the room. "I know what you want, I know what's your most important wish. A certain prince, am I right? Prince Siegfried who has his birthday today and celebrates it with a ball in his castle. You wish to go there, see your True Love, but you can't get out of here."

"Oh, yes!" Odette whispered wishfully. "I love him more than anyone or anything. Please, I beg you, if you know any way, than help me! Please, help me!"

"If I do, there's a price, dearie" Rumplestiltskin smiled. "All magic comes with a price, you better know it."

"Please, I give you anything you want after I marry Siegfried" Odette said. "Gold and jewels, anything you want."

"I don't want gold. You know" The Dark One stepped closer to the princess. "I make gold. No, I want something more precious."

"And what would that be? I give you anything, just say it!" Odette begged.

Rumplestiltksin looked at the girl and he was deep in his thoughts. She would do anything to be with the one she loves the most. She was just like Belle. Belle, his beautiful Belle. No, he should think of her now, so he shook his head to make the picture of the loved girl disappear from his head. She died, gone forever and nothing can bring her back. He looked at Odette, who looked at him hopefully and fearfully. It was natural, she was afraid, she didn't know what will Rumplestiltskin want as a price. The Dark One thought his decision before he spoke.

"If I set you free, dearie, I ask you for a price that's more important than any gold and jewels" He smiled. "Your first born."

"But... but I don't even have a child" Odette said shaking her head.

"Not yet" Rumplestiltskin said, as his eyes were glowing strangly. "Yet. But if you marry the prince and you'll give birth to a child, it will be mine."

"I can't do it!" Odette cried out loud and desperatly. "I can't give you my child! There's no mother who would do that!"

"In that case, there's no deal, dearie" Rumplestiltskin said, as he was ready to leave the room, when Odette grabbed his coat.

"Wait!" She looked at the imp conjured. "Please wait!" Rumplestiltkskin saw, she's fighting with herself, but finally she made a decision. "All right" Odette nodded. "If you set me free, I'll give you my first born."

"Deal!" Rumplestiltskin giggled happily as he clapsed his hands. Than he waved towards the door and it opened. „"Go, Odette! You're free now and nothing will step into your way to be with your prince."

Odette wanted to say thanks, but Rumplestiltskin was already nowhere to be found. She didn't really know, what was this about, but she knew she made a deal with someone who will come for her child one day. But it was the price, it had to be. It made his heart ache for her child who already was for someone else, but she made up her mind and left the room in the tower.

The End


End file.
